Sick Day
by NotJustBookSmart
Summary: Blaine is sick and stubborn, both things that cause Kurt a lot of trouble as he tries to look after him. A 5x14 reaction fic to Kurt and Blaine finally living together.


**Hi NotJustBookSmart here. This is a small reaction fic to New New York which is set some time between Blaine moving into Bushwick and last night's episode. I hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate any comments you have!**

**XX**

* * *

Kurt groaned softly as he was awoken from his slumber by the faint sunlight filtering through the blinds, and rolled over to stretch his sore muscles from sleeping on the creaky mattress of their Bushwick apartment. Beneath the covers, Kurt felt warm, too warm for their apartment in New York. He gently peeled back the grey covers trying to not wake Blaine as he did so, who was still fast asleep; or at least Kurt thought he was fast asleep. Looking then at his fiancé, Kurt could see that his face was contorted and his forehead was shining slightly with a layer of sweat.

At that point Blaine's eyes flickered open and he let out a small moan. "Too bright," Blaine complained, even though the blinds were closed and no lights were on. Concerned Kurt leaned forward and gently laid his hand against Blaine's temple. He withdrew it quickly shocked at the amount of heat that was radiating off his companion.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" he asked softly, watching as Blaine shook his head hastily before stopping quickly, the sudden movement seeming to send flashes of pain through his body. "Hang on; I think we have some aspirin in the bathroom."

Slowly, trying not to jog Blaine, Kurt crept out of bed and made his way into the small bathroom of their apartment. It did not take him very long to find the packet that he was looking for, and he headed into the kitchen to pour a glass of water before making his way back into their bedroom. When he entered the bedroom again Kurt could see that whilst he had been gone Blaine had rolled over burying his head in his pillow in an attempt to try and block out the light and stop his splitting headache.

"Here you are baby" Kurt carefully held the drink and pills out and helped Blaine to swallow them down. "I'm going to call in NYADA and tell them that you won't be able to make it in today, okay?" Blaine groaned in denial. obviously reluctant to miss a day of school, but Kurt knew that there was no way Blaine would be able to make it in in his current state.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but he eventually managed to persuade Blaine to stay in bed, leaving him with instructions to call if he needed any help, but Kurt knew that he wouldn't – Blaine was always too worried about being a burden – however Kurt had alerted Sam, who was still crashing on their couch, about Blaine's current health and he had assured Kurt that he would keep an eye on him while Kurt went to class.

Kurt could not keep his mind off Blaine for the rest of the day, constantly worried that he could be feeling worse. When he phoned up the apartment during his lunch break, Sam simply told him that Blaine had been napping on and off since Kurt had left. After his final class, Kurt rushed out of the college building and down into the subway; it was an anxious train journey but eventually Kurt made it to Bushwick and up the many flights of stairs to their apartment.

"How's Blaine?" He asked Sam immediately after pushing open the heavy sliding doors and making his way into the room.

"Oh, still asleep I think," Sam replied through a mouthful of cold pepperoni pizza, still playing Rollercoaster Tycoon his new obsession. Kurt walked swiftly passed him, not bothering to contemplate the hordes of crumbs that he would inevitably find all over his vintage chaise, and instead walked straight into the bedroom to see Blaine. The man in question was still laying bed where Kurt had left him, but Kurt could see that he was looking a little brighter from the dishevelled heap that Kurt had seen that morning.

Blaine was not in fact asleep as Sam had told Kurt, which was made obvious by the fact that he hastily tried to sit up when Kurt had entered the room, the movement clearly leaving him exhausted and in pain – maybe he wasn't as well as Kurt had previously thought.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine managed to wheeze between coughs, his body shaking with the force of the fits. Kurt rushed forward and rubbed a comforting hand on his back, trying to ease the pain.

"Is there anything I can get you darling?" Kurt asked after the coughs had subsided.

"No, I think I'm alright I just need to sleep." Blaine replied shakily. Kurt nodded before standing up and walking over to the other side of the bed. He removed his shoes and coat, laying them on the chair in the corner of their bedroom before gently pulling down the covers and crawling into bed beside Blaine. Wordlessly Blaine rolled onto his side allowing Kurt to come up behind him and act as the big spoon – Blaine was always the little spoon.

* * *

Several hours later Kurt was awoken by the sound of feet stomping as Rachel pranced in from Funny Girl rehearsals. Blaine groaned in response, but in annoyance rather than pain, before turning over and burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Through the thick curtain Kurt heard Rachel's meaningless babble as she chattered to Sam about the excitements of sound checks and costume fittings. Kurt could not care less at that moment about Broadway antics and instead focused on the man currently trying to bury himself under the covers. Kurt laid a hand against Blaine's forehead and was relieved to find that Blaine's temperature seemed to be going down.

And when Kurt had to take the next day of school due to the fact that he was rendered bedridden by the same sick bug that Blaine had caught, he wasn't even that angry, only relieved to know that Blaine was well again.


End file.
